


Smutember 2020-Who Watches the Watchmen

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brother/Sister Incest, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Incest, Large Cock, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Mabel spies on her brother and Wendy getting intimate
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Mabel Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020-Who Watches the Watchmen

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous written for smutember

‘This was not weird.’ Mabel told herself as she snuck into her brother’s closet. She known for awhile that her brother and Wendy were having sex. It was only natural that she would be curious about it, yes? She was not a pervert. 

Her self reflection was broken when Dipper and Wendy burst into the room, giggling. The couple didn’t even wait a bit until they undressed each other; jumping right into it. Wendy peeled off her tank top and unhooked her bra. Mabel was surprised with how great her tits looked. The redhead had b-cups, which weren’t Mabel’s d-cups but they fit Wendy’s body perfectly. 

After a few more kisses, Dipper begins to undress. Mabel was just floored with how... hot her brother was. He had a nice large frame and actual abs. And my god, his cock was huge! Little Dipper wasn’t so little. 

He got on all fours, facing the closet, unknowingly giving his sister an eyeful. Wendy went behind him, placing her face in Dipper’s backside. Although Mabel couldn’t get a good look, she could tell that her tongue was running over Dipper’s asshole. Wendy’s hand went around and stroked his erection. 

Mabel shifted her legs. She felt her lions burning up. This was so hot. As she watched her brother get rimmed Mabel hiked up her skirt and shoved her hand down her panties.Her fingers entered her moist entrance. She bite her lip to stop her voice from coming out. She couldn’t believe this. Mabel Pines was getting off to her brother.Her muffled cries were covered by Dipper and Wendy’s own moans and grunts. She imagined what it would be like to run her own tongue along her brother’s asshole, tasting his salty musk. Then her mind flashed her bent over with Wendy lovingly licking her ass. Hazily, she flipped back and forth between the two images. Mabel watched in awe as her brother shot ropes of his cum out. 

Despite orgasming once, Dipper was still rock hard. He flipped on his back and Wendy crawled on top. She held him close and he suckled on her tit. In the throws of heat Mabel let all her darkest thoughts she’d been blocking out. She desperately wished that Dipper would suck on her own tits. Or maybe suck on Wendy’s tits herself. Probably both. Dipper reached his second climax, while Wendy and Mabel reached their first. 

As the couple moved to the bathroom to wash up, Mabel rushed out of the room praying that they wouldn’t turn back. As she adjusted her skirt, Mabel had some things to think about.


End file.
